


In Need of Rescue

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1MW-February Bingo-2015 [5]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severide goes in after Lindsay when she's trapped in a fire.</p><p>1MW February Bingo: Smoke Inhalation square</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Need of Rescue

Severide knew by the alarm call it wasn't going to be an easy fire. But when he saw Intelligence there and saw Voight’s face he knew something was seriously wrong. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked walking up to where Voight and Antonio Dawson stood.

“Lindsay’s still inside,” Voight answered.

Swearing, he headed back to the Squad truck and spoke to Boden. “We have CPD still inside.”

He went on auto pilot. Calling out instructions to his men and coordinating with Casey as to how to clear the building and find Erin. Following information he got from Voight he found her low to the ground with a wet towel over her face. 

“Got her,” he radioed, knowing Brett and Mills would be waiting. He gave her oxygen and carried her out to where Brett was waiting with the stretcher. Stripping off his hat and gear, he walked over to where Brett was giving Erin oxygen. 

“No, I don't need...”

Severide shook his head as a cough raked her body, stopping her words. “Yes. You do,” he informed her. “And if you're good and go get your lungs checked out, I'll buy you a dinner and a drink.”

“Been down that road before Kelly.”

“No talking,” he told her as she coughed once again, he voice raspy from the smoke she inhaled. “That was the old drunk, grieving Severide. This is the new and improved version.”

“Better be.”

“We're taking her to Memorial.”

He nodded at Brett and leaned to kiss Erin’s forehead before Brett and Mills loaded her into the back of the ambo. He watched as it pulled away before turning back to his truck and crew. He wondered if maybe this could be a second chance for them. They had been good together before he screw it up.


End file.
